Anonymous 2
by ForgottenSoul77
Summary: The sequal to 'Anonymous'. A collection of letters from the Hp chracters to who they hate most. [Chapter 6 in progress]
1. Loony Lovegood

**Anyone willing to listen…  
June 13, 2006  
Wherever they may be drifting…**

Dear Reader,  


**My name is Luna Lovegood. If you stop reading at the end of this sentence and crumple up the paper that is fine with me. I do not expect many to read this letter anyway. But for those who have chosen to stick with me, I shall tell you of some of the points in my life which have lead me to be the way I am. The message you interpret from this is not for me to say, use your imagination.  
I grew up in a happy house, with my father and mother. My father is the editor for _The Quibbler_ and is a very open minded fellow. My mother was quite an extraordinary witch. She loved to experiment until one day one of her experiments went wrong. I saw the accident happen before my very eyes. I was nine years old when I lost my mother. From then I received my Hogwarts letter and was eventually sorted into Ravenclaw. I was ridiculed by students and knew of the name I was being called behind my back, "Loony Lovegood." Now being in my 6th year I am still made fun of. I have absolutely no clue why people don't understand that Crumple-Horned Snorkacks are real. Go to Sweden, you'll see what I mean. Anyways during my years at Hogwarts, people have stolen a great deal of items from me as a means of teasing me. I have begun to lose count of the times I have stuck notices around the school asking for my things back. I may wear radishes for earrings and butterbeer corks for necklaces but I DO have feelings. **

**I have retraced what has happened to me through my life and come up with a simple explanation. I am tired of being laughed and pointed at behind my back. I believe I have been very patient and accepting of the whole ordeal but enough is enough! We are all gifted in different ways and some may seem a little different from others, but the least you could do is learn to deal with it. It's going to happen a lot in this lifetime, so you better learn to get used to it. I see I have taken up a precious block of your time and I am sorry. I thank you for reading this all the way through instead of throwing it in my face saying I am a freak. I'm sorry if this didn't change your opinion about me, and I am still "Loony Lovegood" in your mind. But…at least now you know what I've had to deal with for almost six years. And if this didn't change your point of view I will be looking at a lot of torment in the future. Goodbye. **

Sincerely,

Luna Lovegood 

**(Loony Lovegood)**


	2. Rita Skeeter

**Hermione Granger  
June 16, 2006**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Hermione,

Just wanted to tell you that thanks to you my life as a reporter was ruined. Oh, how I'd like to creep into Hogwarts and put a memory charm on you. Say goodbye to all your precious memories dear! I can hardly go into a bookshop without people bombarding me with questions! _Rita, why did you suddenly quit your job as a reporter for the prophet? Rita Skeeter! How dare you publish that article about Harry Potter! Scum! Wicked witch! What happened to you, you just upped and quit your job!  
_I curse the day I ever met you, you little snitch. You're nothing but a bushy haired, buck toothed book rat, and that's all you'll ever be! I'll come out on top someday, just you wait Miss Granger. And then, I'm going to make your life a living hell. Toodles!

Rita Skeeter


	3. Pugnosed Parkinson

**July, 8 2006**

**Just stuff it in their faces**

**To those who tease me**

**Dear Teasers,**

**This is Pansy Parkinson. And for all those Slytherins who have teased me through the years, I earned my right into the house the same as all of you did. There is no reason you should be able to make fun of me. Calling me a fat cow and dumb, to my face. I have spent 6 years listening to it and now I'm done. Now it's my turn to dish out some insults. **

**Millie, I'm sorry to say but you are just ugly. You remind me of a boy about to give birth.**

**Greg, Vince? You guys are just plain dumb. You can't tell the difference between Blaise and Draco.**

**Draco, you're not all that, hun. Sorry. **

**Blaise….which side are you on! Pick a side but don't keep switching sides when one team gets beaten!**

**Theo, you're just obnoxious. **

**And for all those stupid Gryffindors:**

**Ron, you're more oblivious than Vince and Greg combined. I believe your brain was replaced with tater tots. **

**Hermione, you are buck toothed, bushy browed, a know- it-all, and a son of a witch.**

**Harry, what is there to pin against you? I think I can come up with a few things…**

**Harry, stop being a whiny brat saying you don't want the attention. We all know you want it so just suck it up, loser. Your parents died, and you were orphaned. Who gives a crap? Worse things have happened to other wizards and witches alike. And last but certainly not least, grow a freaking backbone! Ask the girl you like out instead of acting like a whimpering loser and mixing out. You always play the 'Oh, poor me' role. It's getting a little old. **

**There. That's to all the people who have mocked me over the years. I ahte you all. Goodbye. **

**Sincerely yours, **

**Pansy Parkinson **


	4. Cedric Diggory

**To Dad**

**September 30, 2006**

**Home**

**Dear Dad,**

**I never thought I could actually hate a person. I never thought that I could grow to dislike the one I loved the most. But I was wrong. I hate you, Dad. **

**Sitting here I have finally realized where all my hate had generated from. My hate had been growing since Year 1 at Hogwarts. You used to show me off like a trophy and when I got my grades you said you wanted better. **

**By Year 3 I could turn a whistle to a watch and back, and what did you say? **

"**Nice trick son." **

**It wasn't a trick, dad. It took time and practice. Magic was no trick. **

**That brings me to my final year at Hogwarts, when the Triwizard Tournament was taking place. I had placed my name in that goblet, not because I wanted to, but because I finally wanted to show you up. I wanted to beat that tournament just so I could finally show you what I was. I wasn't a trophy, I was a person. **

**Things didn't go as planned and I found myself in the graveyard. I hadn't taken two steps before I was dead. **

**I could never tell you how much I wanted to make you proud. I could never tell you how all those years it hurt to never be good enough. I died confused and hurt. All thanks to you…Dad. **

**Your son, **

_**Cedric **_


	5. Arthur Weasley

**To Cornelius Fudge**

**November 15, 2006**

**Ministry of Magic**

**Dear Prime Minister,  
You don't deserve that name. It's shameful to have a pile of rubbish like you as Minister. He was innocent and still you made him guilty. I always knew you'd mess up, Cornelius, ever since you took the job. I had thought of quitting many times because of the trash coming from your mouth. You always reeked of something, filth… betrayal. But even I never thought you would sink this low. **

**I thought being the Prime Minister meant giving the people what they needed. Freedom and what not. But all you did was take away a boys freedom, Cornelius. You didn't help him. You didn't help anyone. **

**What are you going to do next, Prime Minister? Feed all our secrets to the Dark Lord? Raise taxes for the elderly? Join He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? You're nothing but a vile, bitter, loathsome little man, Cornelius. And that's all you'll ever be. Don't bother going after me, because by then I'll have been long gone. Now you're not my problem. **

**Yours Truly,**

**Arthur Weasley**


End file.
